legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Soren
Soren is the younger brother of the King of Thet, uncle of Noctis and Rai, and master of the latter. He's one of the main leaders of Thet's military and an important figure in the kingdom and the Royal Family, as he's also technically a prince. Soren is the one who taught Rai swordplay and was the one person who took him under his wing, seeing his potential, while everyone else ignored the younger prince, in favor of Noctis, the perfect older brother. As Soren is also the younger one in his family, he sympathizes with Rai. He's also the assistant to the King, setting an example of inspiration for Rai later on. He's seen multiple times aiding the party, alongside Noctis as the leader of one of the Divisions in the Solarian Alliance's army, as the most active member in the Solarian Alliance, giving helpful advice to them, and is often there to encourage Rai. He aids the party in fighting the Tetra and is present in the Final Battle of Part I. During the timeskip, he's part of the Royal Garde, an organization created by Irvine and Rai to help Solaria and rebuild Thet. He has less of a role in Part II, there with the Alliance, helping out the armies once again, in Division I, seen a few times. Because of Soren's role in helping the kingdom and the King, Rai was inspired to create a system where members of the Royal Family would be there to help any future rulers of Thet, to ensure no big mistakes would happen again. Appearance and Personality Soren has light brown hair and blue eyes, and appears to be quite young, a decent amount of years younger than his older brother, the current King, and is actually not much older than Rai and Noctis himself. His appearance remains unchanged in Part II. Soren is wise, very kind, sympathetic, understanding, and down to earth. He's the sole person who is there for Rai at all times. He has a preference for the younger prince, preferring him over Noctis, the more perfect brother. He has sympathy for Rai, as both are younger princes who have to deal with an older brother that is more perfect. However, he has no ill feelings towards the current King, and assists him in as many ways as he can. The young prince appears to be quite active and involved, constantly seen around Solaria, helping the various kingdoms in the Alliance, sent to different camps all the time. He's capable of working with Leriann and has worked with Colonel Eden and the other Knights, being a strong source of influence for everyone and a morale booster. He's a very helpful person, always giving the party good advice and always tells Rai's parents about the underdog's achievements. He's a good role model for Rai, as when Rai eventually discovers his goals and ambitions, he genuinely starts to care more about his kingdom and creates the Royal Garde and the system of assistance among the Royal Family. Soren continues to support his family throughout the game. Abilities Mark of Thet It's revealed that Soren didn't even activate his Mark until more recently, around earlier times of Part I. However, he's still known for his superior fighting skill. Combat Soren's an excellent swordsman, and often is shown to be riding a horse. He's able to teach Rai to a great extent and is strong enough to be the leader of a Division in Part I and plays a decently large of a role in the army in Part II, constantly all over the place. However, Soren was unable to win against Lissa and her forces earlier in the game, when the enemy resorted to pouring oil over the battlefield. He was also unable to stop the Tetra from coming in a few times, as the Tetra was stated to be stronger than both Noctis and Soren. Relationships Family Soren appears to have a good relationship with the King and Queen and royal family in general, as their most trusted person. He has a good relationship with his Nephews, fighting alongside them many times, but he still prefers Rai over Noctis, as Rai reminds him of himself and he sympathized with Rai more. He and Rai have a very close bond as his master and Rai treats him with utmost respect and always takes his advice. Soren has a great interest in seeing Rai's growth and is the only family member of his that does not scold him and has not criticized him at all, taking his own time to personally train Rai. He joins the Royal Garde alongside the two princes and Irvine. Party Soren is a trusted ally to the party, thanks to Irvine and Rai's liking for him. He's seen with them a decent amount, helping out the alliance and gives them great advice. He's worked with Sera and Eden especially. Alliance With all of the kingdoms in the Alliance, Soren appears to be one of the most liked and respected, as he's always on the move, working with them, working mainly with Leriann's army at first, and then all of the others, and is seen working with all of them again in the Final Battle of Part II and in a few other fights. Trivia * Soren's original name was supposed to be "Hidan" * In earlier development, Soren was meant to be killed off, but this idea was scrapped. * Soren is to Rai, what Caton is to Starla, as they were both close to the Royal Families and were their masters, and were the only people who they had for an amount of time, taking them under their wings. This is the reason why Rai had such sympathy for Starla's situation when Caton was murdered.